Just Another Story
by kaerfamard
Summary: You'll be surprised with what us teenagers think nowadays. HIATUS.
1. Part I

**Just Another Story **

[TITLED MOMENTARILY]

**AN :** I wasn't the only person to contribute in the writing of this story. My friends and I wanted to try something new, and as a result, we decided to compose a story through _Chain Mail_. This meant that we would keep passing this story onwards, and send it to a new friend each time a new paragraph, or paragraphs, to the story is added. And here's what we got so far ..

* * *

_Lyanna_

Out in the cold winter air, it was easy for Regan to lose herself. The moon's rays were all that lit her path, its glow soft and welcoming. She strolled along, not caring in the least where she was going. Thoughts did not cloud her mind, neither did worries gnaw at her; she felt free for once in her life.

She glanced behind her, having heard something disturb the silence. Or was that just the rustling of a rabbit, bounding away from a fox, fear and speed all that filled its small head? Perhaps it was. But still Regan could not shake off the eerie feeling that a presence was watching her, following her, reading her every emotion upon her face... Fear began to darken her once peaceful mind. She turned, and caught a glimpse of a shadow.

_Elyn_

"Who's there?" she called, trying to keep her voice even. What the hell was she thinking, going out alone in the dead of night? She strained her eyes to make out the dark shape, she saw a flash of steel. Then before she knew it, she was knocked flat on her back. Her mind whirling, she tried to remember her lessons in fending against surprise attacks. Nothing came. She struggled against the body atop her, fear mounting in her stomach. She managed to catch the assailant by surprise, getting a good punch to his face. He grunted, rolling off her. Breathing hard Regan righted herself, taking on a defensive stance as she was taught. The attacker, to her surprise was a boy of her age. His dark hair tied hastily to the base of his neck, his dark eyes wary with a hint of wildness. He was crouched, bristling with tension, his hands tight on the dagger he held.

"I thought you were one of them," he spat, his voice rough and angry. Still glaring at her, he stood, rubbing self-consciously at his nose. He was taller than she expected. "Who are you?" She was about to reply, when he whipped his head back, his eyes searching the shrouded darkness. He moved in front of her, his movements graceful and sure. "Here they come," he whispered, his voice scarcely heard. Without warning, he flung himself forward, daggers flashing.

_Belinda_

He moved at an incredible speed, that boy, one that Regan had never seen before. In a split second, he was out of sight. It was as though he had never appeared. The encounter was so sudden, so unreal. Who or _what_ he was and where he had come from, Regan had no idea. And for once, her imagination had not run wild.

The longer the mysterious boy took to reappear, the more curious Regan grew. Yes, she was _that _kind of girl. Regan was adventurous and daring, and never, if ever, took profanities from anyone. After waiting for what seemed like forever, Regan sighed. She must've had looked stupid (and suspicious) standing there, staring at nothing into the distant darkness; she didn't want anyone passing by to think that she was some weirdo stalker. Definitely not. Regan smacked her forehead and figured that she needed to wake up. What was she thinking?

"He's not coming back. I better get out of here," she yawned, cold and slightly stunned. She may be stubborn, but she wasn't stupid. But as soon as she took step from where she had stood for the last ten minutes, a battle cry pierced the night. Regan stared wide-eyed back into the murk, wondering who it was that had just been hurt. Was it the boy, or the people he was going after? Then, she perceived it. Something glossy looming in the mist caught the corner of her eye. She anticipated the worse.

"What the-" Peering into the darkness, realisation struck her. Regan gasped.

_Hopefully, it would be continued .._

**AN :** Review please! Voice your opinions readers, and tell us what you think :D

And a **very big thank you** to those who want to continue the story! Just leave me a comment.


	2. Part II

_Jenny_

What she saw was beyond the periphery of imagination. It was unbelievable. The boy was nonchalantly standing there, ready to charge at his opponents whom, Regan was afraid to conclude, weren't exactly humans. The creatures were screaming, and seemed as though shedding skin; a new layer of dark, thick fur appeared at the finishing of the process.

Their backs were growing something, too. And soon, Regan had realised that that 'something' unfurling from their backs were wings – glossy, bat wings. Those who were once men were now creatures of the darkness and shadows.

Their features were grotesque. When they smiled at the boy, the very details of their teeth could be seen – they had fangs frighteningly sharp and at the sizes of icicles. Red narrow eyes, thirsty for flesh, were intently locked onto their opponent at all times, yet the boy seemed so composed. His calmness had tricked the creatures (and Regan herself) completely, for when he summoned an attack, he executed them so suddenly and swiftly that he was successful in kicking the creatures in their faces without difficulty. His attack was strong and exceptional; almost perfect.

The creatures fell to the ground in an instant, but shot upwards again just as quickly as they had fallen – and that was when something gold was dropped by one of the winged creatures. It rolled down the path like a die on a board game. It moved slowly, but eventually made it next to her shoes. Regan picked up the figurine and ran her fingers over the carved, wooden cube. It seemed ancient, like the ones she might have had studied during myths and legends classes. Yes, _might have had_ because she had never really paid any attention to those lessons. The carvings were like puzzles to her; none of the combinations rung a bell. It made no sense, and hinted no actual image or pattern.

Regan stepped backwards and raised the cube in the moonlight in hope of seeing more of the details engraved, but as she brought her foot down, something like a twig under her shoe cracked. The winged creatures froze and turned to her. Great.

_Ton_

The cube shone in the moonlight and captured the attentions of the winged creatures. Their glares hadn't left her since. The boy glowered at her likewise, too, and immediately, Regan hated herself for making matters any more difficult than it already was. The way the creatures stared at her had told her that she was being underestimated. The mundane girl _had_ to be the easier opponent, right?

Then, one of them shrieked – a painful, bloodcurdling sound.

And abruptly, before the any of them had had the chance to escape, a swell of darkness formed out of nothing. Ten metres in front of her. It whirled at an immense speed, whipping winds and collecting dust. What _was_ that thing? But before Regan had any longer to take in the phenomenal happening, she realised something – it was as though she was being sucked towards and into the portal. The force felt almost painful.

The winged creatures headed for her.

Regan had never been in so much fear. Sure, she had taken defensive lessons before, but never had they challenged her to such a terrifying extent. Then, a cold claw clasped around her arm, and another around her ankle. Regan struggled to break free from the creatures' grasps, but to no avail. She dropped the golden cube in her hand in surrender, and this was when the boy had appeared – just before the relic piece hit the ground.

"I gotta get us," he said, with one hand tight around her wrist and the other fending off the creatures, "out of here." In too much shock and stupefaction to open her mouth, Regan merely nodded. The boy, name and identity hitherto unknown, slipped his hands into hers and pulled, dragging Regan across the land so quickly that it had almost felt like they were flying.

******

After running for who knew how long, the couple lost the winged creatures. Or so they thought. A moment ago, the creatures had been circling them overhead, with keen eyes forever locked onto their escaping victims. Yet now, they were nowhere to be seen. In between intervals, the boy cast a quick peek behind them, but not once had he hinted to stop running.

And every time, under his breath, Regan had heard him cuss.

The road ahead still looked very, very long. She felt her stomach lurch. Regan had never remembered her neighbourhood boulevards being so complex. Then, the boy halted. Their hands were sticky from perspiration, but the boy didn't seem to notice. Unlike Regan, whose chest was heaving and not able to catch her breath quickly enough, the boy stood unaffected, as though he'd never been running with her for the last half an hour. It made Regan really wonder if the boy standing next to her was human at all.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why'd we–?" She started, but it wasn't long before Regan understood why they had ceased running and sensed it, too.

_To be continued .._

**AN : **SOMEONE PLEASE CONTINUE? Like I had done with these guys, I'll be responsible for all editing :)


End file.
